


【All叶】《出轨男妻》Chapter7

by jialuren



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform, 王叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialuren/pseuds/jialuren





	【All叶】《出轨男妻》Chapter7

[Chapter7]  
“咯噔。”  
喻文州在叶修体内最后一次的中出结束，叶修就感觉心脏狂跳间，一种名叫第六感的东西扯得他隐隐不安。  
作为喻文州旗下的艺人，叶修进喻文州的办公室也不是第一次了，不然喻文州也没那么简单能趁着王杰希回来之前抱上叶修。叶修轻车熟路地进了喻文州办公室里浴室，冷水冲着头脑，没由来地感觉自己终于清醒了不少。  
叶修出来的时候喻文州还正在办公桌上像往常那样翻阅着文件，有什么重点就用水性笔标注一下，等到合适的时间在慢慢处理。叶修也不知道该跟喻文州说些什么，沉默在两人之间蔓延，直到一阵扣门声传来才结束。  
“喻总，王杰西王总找您。  
“嗯，让他进来吧。”  
喻文州才刚刚回答，王杰希的身影就立刻应声出现。  
“咯噔。”  
叶修感觉自己不安的心跳愈发的加速。等到王杰希向他走来，垂下眸子，修长白净的手指轻轻抬起他的下巴，视线相对间，叶修终于明白为什么他如此不安。叶修的心脏猛然间凉了半截。  
王杰希没对叶修说些什么，只是看着叶修的眼睛，然后转过身，对上了喻文州的视线。  
“喻总，我们约个好时间谈谈吧。”  
“当然，王总一番好意，我盛情难却。”  
“跟我走。”  
王杰希没有拉起叶修或是直接把他扯过来。但叶修听着，总感觉有一种无形的力量。冷汗顺着叶修的额间滑落，出了喻文州公司，一阵冷风拂过，激起了叶修的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“过来，趴下，屁股放在这。”  
叶修从未看见王杰希这样的一面，阴翳的情绪就像是要化作了实体，如同一条吃人的藤蔓，勒住了叶修的脖子，叶修连呼吸都要小心翼翼的。所以，对于王杰希那道奇怪的命令，叶修没胆子拒绝。  
“大眼~”  
叶修小心地试探着王杰希，这是在他们结婚之前叶修就给王杰希起的外号。要想他们结婚之前，王杰希对叶修那也是百般宠爱，捧在手心怕融了，含在嘴里怕化了。叶修想，要是王杰希还念着以前，指不定他还有机会。  
“啪！”  
这一巴掌毫无预兆地就落在了叶修的屁股上，叶修疼得啊了一声，王杰希却是一点心疼的意思都没有，又是一下一下的打着。  
叶修的嗓子愈喊愈是沙哑，还本就是个老烟枪，那沙哑的嗓音在王杰希的耳边，像是一只打火机，轻燃间王杰希心头的火越是热烈。  
“啪！”  
“啪！”  
“啪！”  
叶修掂量着，自己的屁股八成是肿了。但被王杰希一下又一下地打着屁股，叶修沙哑的声音竟然渐渐变了味，酥绵得像是勾引，炸得王杰希的头皮发麻。  
“呜~”  
王杰希轻抬左腿，熟悉的触感让王杰希知道，叶修硬了。  
“你这么淫荡，喻文州喂不饱你吧。”


End file.
